


College, ADHD, Unrequited Crushes, and General Dumbassery

by applesauce_and_cherry_pies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is an art major, Aroace Morality | Patton Sanders, Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a theatre major, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is too gay for math, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a creative writing major, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a culinary major, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IT IS A THING, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has ADHD, Logic | Logan Sanders is a neuroscience major, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a mortuary science major, Multi, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, One-Sided Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Patton & Virgil are siblings, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, THERE ARE SO MANY TAGS IM SORRY, Unrequited Crush, doesn't want to admit it, he definitely has a patreon-, he will draw a pretty picture in your corneas with his nails if you look at his art, he's really good tho, help i researched mortuary science for a sanders sides fic-, hhhhhHHHHHHHHHh, i will add in some unrequited love for some angst, no beta we die like men, okay good, stimmy sides stimmy sides stimmy sides, that's a thing right, they bond over it and it's just. so soft, they write horror stories because OF COURSE THEY DO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesauce_and_cherry_pies/pseuds/applesauce_and_cherry_pies
Summary: What happens when a mortuary science major, a neuroscience major, a culinary arts major, a theatre major, a creative writing major and an art major become friends?College, ADHD, unrequited crushes, and general dumbassery!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Author's Note

aw, thanks for clicking my fic!

i will either update every two seconds, every three days, every three months, or never

so. uh. bewarned!

enjoy the fic!


	2. Quick Character Profiles

I have a bit of writer's block, so to actually get something done AND in turn, prevent any confusion, have some character profiles!

Not putting ages because figuring out how long they've been in college for, plus making sure the age gaps aren't too big = headache

just think college age :)

Name: Virgil Hart

Orientation: Gay

Gender and pronouns: Cis male, he/him

Major: Art

Established Relationships: Patton's younger brother

Name: Patton Hart

Orientation: Aroace

Gender and pronouns: Cis male, he/him

Major: Mortuary Science

Established Relationships: Virgil's older brother

Name: Roman Kingsley

Orientation: Pansexual

Gender and pronouns: Cis male, he/him 

Major: Theatre

Established Relationships: Remus's twin brother, Logan is his tutor

Name: Remus Kingsley

Orientation: Toric

Gender and pronouns: Non-binary, they/them

Major: Creative Writing

Established Relationships: Roman's twin sibling

Name: Logan Crofter

Orientation: Gay

Gender and pronouns: Trans male, he/him

Major: Neuroscience

Established Relationships: Roman's tutor

Name: Janus Delgado

Orientation: Bisexual

Gender and pronouns: Cis male, he/him

Major: Culinary Arts

Established Relationships: N/A


	3. Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Janus Delgado.   
> That's it that's the chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of chapters are going to be structured like this, meeting the characters and getting a look into their studies and social life.

Janus wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and took a deep breath, the sweet aroma of the strawberries delighting his senses. He shook out his stiff arm and continued to stir the filling. The once-gleaming kitchen counter-top was now dusted with flour and strawberry leaves. Some of his classmates were monotone in their expressions, calm and collected to the point of appearing nearly inhuman. Others flitted about the kitchen with the energy of a nervous puppy-dog, hyperventilating and squeaking out 'sorry!'s to anyone near them. Then there were the students with a tempter the length of a toothpick. They were hotheaded and self-absorbed. Overly confident in their abilities, to the point of most of them failing the class. Finally, there were the passionate ones. Chef's favourites and the top of the class. Janus knew he qualified as one of them, but _tried_ not to flaunt it. They were amazing cooks, talented and engaged in every lesson. Janus was friendly with a few of them, but they were nothing more than acquaintances. It wasn't so exciting to only socialize with fellow culinary students, he preferred to have a more diverse and, oh dare he say, _exciting_ social life.

School was stressful at times, but Janus knew that he was in the right place.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
